


The Perfect Partnership

by rainbowpiranha



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Complete, Edging, F/M, Frottage, Handcuffs, MSR, No Spoilers, Restraint, Sub!Mulder-well sort of, The X-Files Revival, dom!scully, explicit - Freeform, mulder/scully romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpiranha/pseuds/rainbowpiranha
Summary: Smut with a submissive-but-feisty Mulder in handcuffs, a dominant Scully, and their usual banter.Inspired by the following exchange in Season 11, Episode 2:Scully: Why do you operate so well with your hands cuffed behind your back?Mulder:  As if you didn't know.





	The Perfect Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> -Contains no spoilers for any of the new episodes (or any episodes, really).  
> -This could fit anywhere in the timeline, depending on when you believe Mulder and Scully started hooking up.

"You know, I kind of got used to you blindly following me around back in the early days of The X-Files,” Mulder pointed out as he sat down on the side of Scully’s bed, causing the mattress to dip slightly.  “And now here we are: you ordering me around and me liking every second of it!”

“I did _not_  follow you blindly, Mulder,” Scully protested.  “I followed you because I trusted you and, more often than not, because you had the car keys and I didn’t want to find a bus back to D.C.”

Mulder smirked at the accuracy of her statement, recalling countless times that he would take off on a hunch, leaving Scully no choice but to follow him, or when he would toss her the car keys before walking away, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to morally justify taking their only vehicle and leaving him stranded to find answers on his own.

Scully did not protest Mulder’s second observation, that she was ordering him around, even though it wasn’t entirely correct.  Scully simply suggested that Mulder sit down on the bed to see what she had planned for him, and he did so with a delighted smile on his face.  Nothing more than that.  

Scully left him sitting there for a minute and went out into the living room of her apartment.  She made sure to make some noise in different parts of the room so he couldn’t tell what she was doing, opening and closing cabinets, clinking a coaster on the coffee table, and grabbing her government issued handcuffs, since she knew Mulder would be listening and trying to figure out what she had planned for him.

She waited another thirty seconds before heading back into her bedroom, slightly surprised to see Mulder still sitting in the exact same spot as before.  She didn’t expect him to do what she said _quite_  so easily.  It seemed that Mulder’s legendary curiosity had gotten the best of him  yet again, and he was playing along quite nicely, if only just to see how the situation panned out.

Scully had the handcuffs in the back pocket of her jeans in order to prevent Mulder from seeing them and realizing what she planned to do for the moment, and she silently took a minute to give Mulder an obvious once-over.  She noticed his slightly tousled hair, an effect of Mulder running his hands through it repeatedly during a long day of sifting through files in the office, and decided that it fit his _spooky Mulder_  image better than his usually well-combed hair did.  His trademark polkadot tie had been discarded in his car on his way to Scully’s apartment, his white button-down shirt was undone at the top two buttons revealing a smattering of brown chest hair above his undershirt, and his acid wash jeans were clearly tented at the crotch, proving his want simply at the idea of being at Scully’s mercy.

“I’m assuming nothing has changed in the past five minutes and that you haven’t decided to suddenly live by-the-books?” Scully asked Mulder as she stepped closer to him, wedging herself between his legs.

“If I ever decide to do things by-the-books, please shoot me immediately because that means I’m a clone of my true self,” replied Mulder with a grin.

“Good,” Scully answered, “because it’s technically against the law to use government issued property for anything outside of work-related activities.  And while you’re my work partner, I don’t think doing you quite counts as a work-related activity.”

“Does that mean that _the_  Dana Scully is breaking the rules?” Mulder asked with exaggerated surprise.  “Maybe the big wigs at the Bureau were right then.  I should go back to pursuing The X-Files by myself to prevent me from corrupting you.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’re corrupting me,” Scully replied with a glint in her eye.  “Maybe with rule breaking, sure, but not in regards to what I have in mind.  Medical professionals are some of the kinkiest people around since we know all about the human body and how to manipulate it to get certain results.”

Scully pulled the handcuffs out of her pocket and wagged them in front of Mulder’s face for a second before leaning close and saying against his ear, “And thanks to the psychology courses I took for the F.B.I., I also know that being in restraints stimulates the sympathetic nervous system and hormone production in response to those restraints because of the fight-or-flight instinct.”

Scully gently ran her fingers down Mulder’s arms from his shoulders to his hands before guiding his arms behind his back and snapping the handcuffs tightly around his wrists.

She stepped back and observed him again, musing out loud.  “So, right now, your heart rate should be increasing, meaning your blood flow to _all_  areas of your body is increased.”  Scully looked pointedly at Mulder’s crotch as she said that, a smile on her face.  She stepped close to him again, smirked, and said, “Your pupils are dilated, although sometimes yours do that anyways when they look at me in these jeans when you think I’m not watching, and your body should be releasing norepinephrine which is getting you ready for _any_  activity.  You’re also releasing epinephrine which should give you a burst of energy...Not that I would have any use for that energy, of course.  In actual fight-or-flight situations, you most likely wouldn’t be able to keep an erection, but clearly part of your brain recognizes that I’m not an actual threat, because, well―” Scully opened her hands and gestured towards Mulder’s crotch where the denim tent had clearly grown as she was talking.

“So was your plan to educate me on the physiological responses of the human body while I’m not allowed to leave, or did you have better plans for me?” Mulder responded, his eyes full of both curiosity and impatience.

“You know, sometimes I wish I could do this to you in the office so you would sit still and tell me all the details about a case _before_  we go off chasing some bigfoot or trying to find a downed UFO, instead of telling me everything I need to know as the situation unfolds,” admitted Scully.  “But, as wonderful as that would be, I have plans other than either of us talking tonight.”

“I like assertive Scully,” Mulder nearly growled.  “But nothing is actually stopping me from getting up and leaving, you know.”

“You’d walk outside with your hands cuffed behind your back?” Scully asked, amused.

“I’ve done crazier things before and you know it,” laughed Mulder.  “And I don’t plan on leaving, I’m just saying that I _could_.”

Scully put her thumb and index finger on her chin and thought for a moment, much longer than she actually needed to in order to keep Mulder waiting before she replied, “I think I know how to fix that.”

Kneeling down between Mulder’s legs, Scully undid the button and zipper of his jeans and slowly slid them down his legs, moving her hands underneath his thighs to to help lift his ass up to scooch the material off, letting the denim pool around his ankles.  She was unable to take them off completely because his shoes were in the way, which worked even better for her plan.

Sitting back on her calves, Scully remarked, “Now if you were to try to leave, you would either trip or have to take the time to slip off your shoes and jeans without the use of your hands, and by that point I would have been able to catch you.”

Every fiber in Mulder’s being wanted to try to get up and walk around, determined to prove his supposed skill at moving with his legs restricted and his arms handcuffed.  After all, thanks to working for the F.B.I., this was far from the first time Mulder had been in restraints and told to stay put.  

Instead, he decided to stay still and continue to see where Scully was going with this.

Scully laughed, breaking her stern character for a moment, and said, “Honestly, I’m glad you didn’t try to walk out because I would feel bad if you fell on your face, and then I’d feel obligated to help, and well, that would kill the mood.”

Mulder smiled and admitted, “I don’t think anything could kill my boner at the moment, Scully.”

“Is that so?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  “You like being restrained?”

Mulder nodded in agreement, looked down at his crotch, and replied, “Apparently so.”  

Scully stood up and pushed him lightly on the shoulders until his back was as flat on the bed as it could be, pinning his cuffed arms underneath of him.

“That’s not even close to how restrained you could be,” pointed out Scully as she stepped back until she was out of Mulder’s vision.

“Am I going to find out that the Agent Scully is some sort of dominatrix?” Mulder asked as he tried to look at her, but only succeeded in looking at a different square of the ceiling because of the angle he was laying at.

“Nope,” she replied cheerfully.  “Not quite, at least.  But I do plan on teasing you until you beg for release.”

And to prove her point, Scully climbed up on the bed and kneeled beside Mulder’s chest until she was back in his line of sight.

“You’re not wearing any clothes,” he unnecessarily said out loud.  “If me not being able to see you results in you naked, then I should look away more often.”

“Ah, well, it must be a shame to look when you can’t touch,” Scully goaded.

In response, Mulder tried to push his body up towards her, using his restrained arms to lift his torso up.  While that closed a few inches between them, Scully used that opportunity to take Mulder’s legs by the knees and maneuver him so his entire body was on the bed, taking away away his ability to use his legs as a counterweight.  

Mulder dropped down heavily, his back pushing his arms into the mattress, the metal at his wrists digging slightly into his skin.

Scully smiled as she walked on her knees until she was up by Mulder’s head where she repeated, “I told you that you can’t touch.”

Mulder tried to lift himself up again, but succeed in raising himself even less than he did before, and he sighed with the realization.  He wasn’t defeated, but damn did she know him well.  Mulder’s favorite thing to do, second only perhaps to solving X-Files, was to touch Scully’s body.  From congratulatory pats on her back, to comforting touches on her shoulder, to running his hands down her sides when they kissed, to holding the back of her knees when they fucked...He always wanted to have his hands on her in some way.

Scully leaned her head down over Mulder’s face, letting her hair touch his forehead and cheek as she kissed his lips gently, making sure that the only place her skin touched his was on his lips.  She wanted him to chanel all of his desire into this one point of contact.  Scully kept kissing him slowly, moving her lips to massage his upper lip, softly biting his lower lip, and licking the inside of his lips with the tip of her tongue.  She had kissed Mulder many times before, but she was exploring his lips with her own as if she had never truly tasted them and she was scared she never would get to again.  Scully kept just enough contact with his lips to send his nerves into overdrive, but not enough contact to give him the satisfying kiss he was hoping for, and he continued to lift his head up to chase the kiss.  Unfortunately for Mulder, Scully kept moving her head back exactly as much as he moved his up, preventing their kiss from getting any deeper.  

Effortlessly, thanks to the the muscles she had sculpted while running in heels during X-Files cases, Scully swung one leg over Mulder’s hips so she was straddling his waist, and held herself up so she was hoovering a few inches above his body.  She was so close that she could feel the heat from his erection coming through his boxers, but their only actual points of contact were where the inside of her thighs touched either side of Mulder, right below his hips.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Scully pointed out, her tone so innocent that she could have simply been stating the weather.

“I agree,” Mulder replied with a nod, his voice low with desire just from the little bit she had already teased him.

“Should I fix that or keep you stuck?” Scully mused, a smile on her lips as she played with the hem of his shirt, still making sure that she did not lower herself down against him.

“I think you should fix it,” Mulder groaned.  “Or undo my arms so I can strip myself.”

“I’m definitely not going to uncuff you,” answered Scully.  Her eyes flashed with worry for a moment as she added, “Unless your arms are hurting too much from being stuck under you.”

“They’re okay, really,” replied Mulder, knowing that if the strain on his shoulders or the weight on his arms got too much, Scully would undo him immediately.

“Good,” Scully responded, visibly relieved, though debating on moving him to a different position that was easier on his arms.  “Then I’ll leave you cuffed and strip you myself!”

Scully scooted down on the bed to pull off Mulder’s shoes and socks and toss them on the floor before she slid Mulder’s jeans down over his feet and finally took them all of the way off of him.  Without any warning she also grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them all the way down and off, tossing them off the bed and into the pile of clothes.  The sudden air hitting his erection caused Mulder to pause his movements.  He had been rotating his feet, working out the cracks in his ankles from being held still in his jeans, trying to decide if he was going to rotate himself so he could topple Scully over and get her to touch him.

“You don’t think you’re getting off that easy, do you?” Scully asked as she leaned over the side of the bed, holding onto the bedpost to keep herself from falling.  She rose back up with two more pairs of handcuffs and said, “A good agent always keeps a second pair of handcuffs around just in case.  Plus, I borrowed your pair from your desk before we left work.”

“So you had this planned all day?” Mulder asked with a smirk.

“Of course I did,” replied Scully as she pulled Mulder down on the bed so she could handcuff each of his ankles to a different slat on the headboard.  “It’s me, Mulder, I hardly ever do anything without planning it out first.”

“Which is why you need me to keep you on your toes!” Mulder pointed out, pulling his legs slightly inward to test the cuff’s hold on him.  They were definitely metal handcuffs meant to keep the F.B.I.’s most wanted from escaping, and he had very little give in the chain on each one.

Scully smirked as she resumed her position of straddling Mulder’s hips without touching him and said, “I thought you preferred me on my knees, not on my toes.”

“Hmph,” responded Mulder, his face flushing slightly at the image of Scully on her knees in front of him.  “I do like you there as well.”

Scully gently wrapped her arms behind Mulder’s neck and sat back between his legs, pulling him up into a sitting position so she could uncuff his hands.

“Don’t get any ideas,” she warned.  “You’re still not allowed to touch.”

“Not allowed to touch you or not allowed to touch myself?” Mulder asked.  “Because as much as I want to touch you, I bet you I could get myself off in two strokes after your teasing.”

“Don’t touch anything,” Scully clarified.  “And I’m nowhere near done teasing you.”

She made quick work of his shirts, unbuttoning his top shirt and pulling it off as she slipped his undershirt over his head.  After those clothes joined the pile on the floor, Scully re-cuffed Mulder’s wrists so his arms were joined together above his head so he could lie completely flat on his back.

“That should be a bit more comfortable, but still keep you from going anywhere or touching anyone,” explained Scully.

“You really aren’t done with me yet, are you?” Mulder asked, his eyes gleaming with the idea of being at her mercy for even longer.

“Not at all,” Scully replied.  “Not at all.”

With Mulder’s clothes gone, Scully had to be careful as she slid back down his body, to avoid Mulder’s now free erection, making sure to only graze it slightly with her thigh, again providing him with enough sensation to tease, but not enough to give him any satisfaction.

“Enjoying yourself, Mulder?” Scully breathed against his cock, pushing out more air than necessary with the words to get a bigger reaction from him.

He shivered in response to Scully’s breath, as her voice dropped low, precum dripping from the head of his cock as it responded to her saying his name so close to him.

“Scully,” he replied, trying to keep his voice even as he appealed to her logical side.  “You know you can’t get much satisfaction out of this if you don’t touch me, right?”

“On the contrary, Mulder, I’m getting plenty of satisfaction out of this,” Scully replied as she nuzzled the side of his cock with her cheek, turning her face as she reached his head to catch a drop of precum on her tongue.  “And it seems like you’re enjoying this as well.”

“Of course I am,” Mulder retorted.  “I have your face near my dick.  You could start reciting lines from Shakespeare and I’d enjoy it.”

Scully smiled wickedly as the suggestion so Mulder quickly amended, “Please don’t actually do that, Scully, I’d much rather hear what you plan on doing to me.”

“You’ve already seen what I’m going to do to you,” was all the reply Scully gave.

She brought her fingertips up to ghost along the shaft of his cock, stopping when she got to the head to press down lightly, giving him just a bit of relief with the pressure.  He swelled under her touch and tried to move his hips up to thrust into her hand, wordlessly begging her to wrap her hand around him, but his restraints restricted his movement and by the time he was able to raise his hips, Scully had moved down to nip at his thighs.  

Scully didn’t quite bite down, after all it was her goal to tease, not to elicit pain, as she nipped at the soft flesh of Mulder’s inner thighs, occasionally tilting her head to lick at his perineum before returning to stroke and kiss his thighs.  Scully, always one for maintaining professionalism at the office, left hickies in the sensitive skin here, far away from where the world could see them, but where she knew the sore skin would brush against his pants as he walked around at work and would serve as a reminder of tonight.

When she was satisfied with her marks, and Mulder was panting and wriggling as much as he could below her, she moved back up, resting her palms on the bed at either side of Mulder’s hips to support her weight.  

She kissed up his stomach, dragging her tongue along his skin and dropping close enough for her breasts to graze either side of his cock as she wiggled over his legs.  She was closer to him now, and he could feel her heat and the wetness of her desire as her lower lips brushed against his thigh as she moved.

But as soon as Mulder felt it, she was gone, having swung her leg back over him so she was once again kneeling by his side.  Scully kissed away the protest that was forming on his lips, cupping the side of his neck with her right hand, knowing that it was driving him crazy for her to be able to touch him when he could not reciprocate.

Tenderly, Scully moved her hand up behind Mulder’s ear as she mirrored that movement with her other hand on the other side of his neck, holding his face in place and rubbing the sensitive skin at the hinge of his jaw as she continued to kiss him, pulling at his lips with her own.

She was trying to play the detached top, but a moan escaped her lips as she saw in her peripheral vision his cock drip even more precum, forming a beaded line from its head to Mulder’s abdomen, proving again that Mulder liked what she was doing to him.

She continued to tease him, lightly scratching at the skin on his abs before moving her hands back up to stoke his collarbone as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.  Everything she did was deliberately unhurried, and she took time to swirl her tongue around every single place she put her mouth.

Slowly, Scully slid her hands down the sides of Mulder’s neck, rubbing his chest and brushing over his nipples on the way, until her hands reached his cock.  

“Scully, you’re welcome to continue to tease me, but just know that payback is a bitch,” Mulder groaned through gritted teeth, determine to retain some sort of power in the situation.

Scully’s goal was to tease, not torture, and she could tell from his voice under his threat that he was at the point where teasing would no longer feel good, so she re-positioned her body so she was straddling one of Mulder’s thighs before she swiped her tongue all the way from his balls up to his head in one lick.

“Better?” Scully asked as her hand joined her mouth and she rubbed a thumb over his sensitive head.

“Much bet一”

Mulder was cut off as Scully took as much of his cock as she could into her mouth, using her hand to wrap around Mulder’s base where her mouth couldn’t quite reach yet.

“Jesus, Scully,” Mulder moaned, trying to stop his hips from bucking up and pushing his cock into the soft membrane at the back of her mouth.  “Remind me at some point when my brain is coherent to ask you how you got so good at that.”

She smiled around him in response and slowly pulled her head back, dragging her lips over his shaft and tonguing his head before moving down again, swallowing all of Mulder’s length this time.

Scully repeated this action multiple times, moving her hand to play with his balls as she kept moving her head up and down Mulder’s cock, drawing out moans from deep within his chest with each bob of her head.

“Scully, I’m really close,” Mulder warned, his voice low.

Usually at this point Scully would either continue what she was doing and swallow him, or back up and use her hand to finish him off so he could cum on her chest.  However, tonight she had other plans and she pulled off of him completely.

“Scully,” Mulder groaned as he realized what she was doing.  “Scully, I hate you so much for this…”

“I know you better than that, Mulder,” she replied with a smile.  “Besides, I’m not saying you don’t get to cum soon, I’m just saying you don’t get to cum right this second.”

She leaned close and quickly licked his head, causing a startled moan to pop out of Mulder as he pushed his shoulders back further into the mattress and tried to raise his hips again.

Scully started to stroke Mulder’s shaft, curling her fingers lightly around him to keep him in this state of almost-but-not-quite cumming, as she moved her hips against his thigh.

“You said something about me not getting pleasure out of this, right?” she asked with a smirk.

“Clearly I was wrong,” Mulder replied, lifting his head up as much as he could to watch Scully.  “I can feel how wet you are from what you’re doing to me...and how swollen your lips are against my leg.”

“Mulder, hearing you say you were wrong might be the sexiest thing to ever come out of your mouth,” joked Scully as she started to jerk her hips a little faster.

“Rude,” was all Mulder could retort as he found himself immeasurably turned on by watching Scully bring herself to the brink of orgasm against his leg.

Scully smiled at him before dipping her head and taking his cock into her mouth again, swallowing around him to pull him in even farther into her mouth.  She continued frotting against him in time with her mouth, quickly bringing Mulder back to the edge.

“At the risk of regretting announcing this to you, I’m really close to cumming again,” Mulder said, his eyes closing tight as he focused all of his energy on moving his hips up to thrust into Scully’s mouth.

She pulled her mouth off of him again and Mulder cursed before realizing that Scully was just replacing her mouth with her hand, rhythmically squeezing him and twisting her arm to bring him to orgasm quickly as she hastened her pace against his leg, her head tilted back and her eyes closed.

“Scully, fuck, I’m cumming,” Mulder groaned as cum spurted out of him and landed on her stomach and his own thigh.

“Me too, Mulder,” Scully breathed, thrusting her hips against him one last time before he felt a gush of liquid from her center spill over his leg as she groaned and her grip on him loosened.

After giving her a moment to come down from her orgasm, Mulder pleaded, “Scully, move your hand away, I’m way too sensitive.”

Lost in her own orgasm, Scully had continued to stroke Mulder, rubbing her thumb over his painfully sensitive head.

She breathed deeply and moved her hands to give her leverage as she hopped off the bed.

“Please tell me you’re not going to leave me here tied up on the bed,” Mulder huffed.  “Or if you do, at least toss the pillows that are down by my feet up to my head so I can sleep.”

“Relax, Mulder, I’m just getting a washcloth to wipe off your leg,” Scully replied with a grin.  “Although that is a good idea.”

“You can’t leave me tied up for too long or you’d have to explain to Skinner why I didn’t show up to work tomorrow,” retorted Mulder.

“I could just tell him you were chasing after an X-File case that was so obscure that the Bureau wouldn’t let you use their funds to try to solve it, so you went after it on your own,” Scully explained as she came back with a washcloth.

“You know, the sad thing is, that would be totally believable,” Mulder realized with a laugh.  “And the whole time I would be stuck here on your bed, and no one would have any idea.”

Scully finished cleaning Mulder up and undid the handcuffs holding his legs and the cuff holding his wrists before instructing him, “Move your joints, make sure you’re not too sore.”

Mulder compiled, and after working out a kink in his foot, Scully was satisfied he was perfectly fine so she tossed the washcloth in the hamper and put the handcuffs back with their belongings that went with them to work.

“Always so tidy,” Mulder joked as he flipped himself around so his head was the correct direction on the bed and he was under the covers.

Scully replied, “I just don’t want to have to explain to anyone at the Bureau that we were unable to apprehend a suspect because both of our handcuffs and a spare pair were left in my bed.”

Scully put on a large t-shirt and slipped into bed next to Mulder.  It was nice that they could forget about the crazy world and physically focus on each other, then sleep together at night, and then wake up and solve the X-Files together during the day.  They had the perfect partnership for remaining responsible, sane, and effective in everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to contact me on here or on Tumblr at https://medley-of-my-trans-life.tumblr.com/


End file.
